


Endurance Training

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not safe for work.  No spoilers. Blatantly porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance Training

Mello gasped, arching. _He's going to leave marks_ , he thought, but couldn't bring himself to protest as Near's teeth bit into his shoulder again, hard enough that he thought Near must be drawing blood.

He whimpered, knees digging hard into the matress, fingers clenching and bunching cloth between them, arching back. Near arm was wrapped around him, hand firm on Mello's erection, moving in a slow, steady pull on him. Near's weight against his back was hot, almost overheated, leaving him sweaty and desperate and dizzy.

Mello groaned again in his throat, swaying back against Near, shaking. "God," he muttered. "I'm going to--"

Near let go of his erection, lifted his hand, and socked Mello across the face.

Mello choked, sputtered, and slid to an elbow as Near, unruffled, continued to thrust. "Wh -- what the hell was that for?!"

"You always come first," Near said.

"That's--!"

"Stop it, already. It's annoying."

"We can't -- _somebody_ has to!" Mello shouted. "And it's not like I don't get you off anyway!"

"Try harder," Near said blandly, taking hold of Mello's hips in both hands and continuing to thrust, faster and harder now. "You're losing."

"Wh--"

Near gritted his teeth. "It's tiresome, you always losing," he said. "If you want to beat me, learn endurance. Otherwise, you're just boring. You're not even an obstacle."

Mello was shaking with rage. "You little--"

"It's pathetic," Near added, and came.

He pulled out a moment later and flopped down in the bed, yawning, reaching over to jerk Mello off.

Mello smacked his hand away, and then, when Near reached again, let him take hold.

"I'm never sleeping with you again," he said, as Near jerked him off.

"Sure," Near said.

Mello thrust into his grip. "Never," he said, sulkily.

On the upside, it took another ten minutes of complaining before he actually came.

On the downside, by that time, Near's wrist was hurting.  



End file.
